Common Grounds
by WerewolfKing350
Summary: When eleven-year-old Harry returns from Christmas break Lupin finds himself mystified and confused by Harry's strange behaviour. As Harry's mood swings intensify it becomes clear that something is wrong and Lupin might just be the one best suited to handle it. AU/ Set during Philosopher's Stone Rated K for now.
1. Preface

**When Harry goes home for the holidays during his first year he has a mysterious encounter that changes his life in ways he didn't think imaginable. (AU/ Professor Lupin is DADA professor Harry's first year.)**

Preface

It was the day after Christmas and eleven-year-old Harry Potter was trudging up the street with the chocolates Dudley absolutely had to have right at that moment. Aunt Petunia never denied Dudley anything out of fear of the wild tantrums the boy would pull. Harry wondered why they wanted him home for Christmas but their motives became clear because Harry was treated like a live-in butler.

Harry was walking past a patch of woods when he heard whimpering coming from a bush. Harry rolled his eyes and began walking towards the bush. No doubt Mrs. Scott's stupid dog was caught in the bush again. As he got closer he could tell it was definitely a canine but it wasn't Mrs. Scott's... This was without a doubt the ugliest dog Harry had ever seen in his life and it was indeed stuck.

Harry reached in and freed the unusually bony and muscular dog which repaid the favour by jumping up sinking its massive teeth into Harry's shoulder. Harry let out a cry of pain so shrill that the dog jumped and released Harry's shoulder. For a minute before Harry blacked out completely, he could have sworn he saw the dog walk on two feet like a human...

* * *

It had been a week since that dog bit Harry and his shoulder was still itchy. Upon arriving home (with Dudley's sweets) Harry was rushed off to an evening nurse for a rabies shot... "We aren't going to risk Dudley catching rabies because the freak got bit by a wild dog," Petunia had said before yelling at Harry not to get blood on the car seats.

Since then Harry has been experiencing some mild side effects from the shot. Harry often found himself light-headed, irritable, moody and tired. Harry actually slept the whole train ride back to Hogwarts; which was fine with Hermione because this gave her the opportunity to do some "light" reading for Lupin's class. She tried to get Harry engaged with a book but he muttered something about needing five more minutes and proceeded to fall deeper into sleep and remained that way until they arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus Lupin was ready for the second term to begin. He took a deep breath and took in the smells of the wonderful food; his enhanced senses made experiences like meals times more interesting. But he was most excited to see Harry coming back to class. His late best friends son had turned out to be the perfect combination of Lily and James; Lily's brains and James personality. He watched as Harry filed into the feast tagging after Hermione and he felt a wave of concern wash over him. Harry was a bit flushed and looked just about ready to curl up on the floor for a nap rather than to tuck in for a feast. Harry had most likely caught some type of infection from the muggles.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by and before Harry knew it he was settled back into his routine and back to spending time with Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Lupin. Harry loved spending time with Lupin because of how much Lupin knew about his dad and in these past couple weeks they seemed to be bonding really well. Harry's dizzy spells had since passed, along with the constant feverish sensation but he still felt tense and irritable and it has since started to get worse.

Even Lupin noticed the small boy becoming defensive and easily set off by little things and had since tried talking to Harry about whatever was bothering him but had come up with nothing that could explain his unusual mood. With the full moon approaching in six days, Lupin had to bite back frustration as Harry would argue with Malfoy over things that even Ron found insignificant and not worth getting upset about. The only conclusion Lupin could Logically come up with was on-set puberty but there was a part of him that felt that wasn't right... It was something else.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revelation

Lupin stared out the window before stepping into his defense against the dark arts class. He could feel the shift coming in his bones, with every fibre of his being. The full moon would rise in two days. But right now his main concern was Harry who had just got detention this evening over a screaming match with Draco over a seat. Lupin actually had to step in before Harry could leap over the desk and start a fight.

* * *

"Are you sure everything is alright, Harry? It's been three weeks and you've been extremely irritable. Did you aunt or uncle hurt you, Harry?" Lupin asked Harry, who was still trying to cool down but all he wanted to do was wipe that smug grin off of Malfoy's ugly face. Harry knew Lupin was trying to figure out the reason for Harry's outburst but Harry honestly didn't know what had him so irritable. It was like Harry only had two emotional states; calm and fury lately but there was no in between.

"No; they didn't hurt me," Harry growled; his face still red with anger.

"Did you get in a fight with Ron and Hermione?"

"No, professor; everything is fine. Can I please go? I'm starving!" Harry whined just wanting to get up and move around. Lately on top of being irritable like a grizzly bear, he'd also started to become very restless and unable to sit still for great periods of time. He'd heard Snape comparing him to a hyper five-year-old.

Lupin nodded and sent Harry along on his way.

As he stood up to leave, he felt his arm getting itchy so he removed his robe and scratched at his bandage.

* * *

To say Lupin was frustrated with Harry was an understatement. These were the kind of outbursts you'd expect to see in a werewolf around this time but an eleven-year-old boy? Watching Harry leave he shook his head with frustration. He felt like he should know the answer somehow and the fact that he couldn't lay his fingers on it was simply frustrating him more.

The next morning Lupin was doing some research to help Snape improve his potion when the class walked in. He set his book down and began teaching the class.

Today Harry somehow seemed to be much more restless and irritable than yesterday; like it was actually painful for him to sit still long enough to receive simple instructions. Lupin had gotten after Harry no less than three times about tipping his chair backwards before a loud thump forced him out of his thoughts.

"Harry, see me after class;" Lupin muttered getting extremely fed up by Harry's behaviour.

* * *

After class, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he'd see them later. Harry went up to the front of the classroom while Lupin had gone back to take a potion to sooth his pounding headache.

Harry picked up a book from Lupin's desk and the illustration on the book made the book drain from his face and his heart to start racing faster than ever before.

The picture looked exactly like the dog that had bitten Harry just a few weeks ago; except according to the book it wasn't a dog but a _werewolf._ The paragraph under the picture said werewolves spread their infection by bite and on the full moon the beast comes out and they often _kill_ anyone who comes near.

Harry put his hand over his bandage and began choking on air as panic settled in. The room began to blur... He had to get out of here... He couldn't risk his friends.

"Harry, I'll be out in a minute. I know something is wrong and I'm going to help you," Lupin shouted causing Harry to drop the book to the ground with a loud thump.

"I don't think you can!" Harry exclaimed, running out the door clutching his arm.


	3. Chapter 2

**Some drastic changes have been made to the plot of the story but the changes don't begin until the second chapter. This was necessary for the overall plot of the story.**

Chapter 2

Harry spent the night tossing and turning. All he could think about what was going to happen to him tomorrow. He'd gone to bed early that night telling Ron and Hermione he wasn't feeling well; upon seeing how pale and shaky he was, neither questioned it. Hermione had even offered to take Harry to the hospital wing. But he refused because was far too restless to spend the afternoon in the hospital wing.

Lupin didn't show up to Defense Against the Dark Arts today so everyone sat and listened to the substitute read a chapter they had already read, directly from the book. At one point Harry let out a cry of impatience that earned him detention that evening.

The rest of the day was a long and painful blur for Harry. That evening at promptly seven he was escorted over to Hagrid's to start his detention. Halfway to Hagrid's a fiery pain travelled up and down Harry's spine causing him to bend over and let out a wail of pain. Professor Mason seemed both shocked and startled by the eleven-year-old's expression of such pain. But the pain didn't stop there. It travelled all throughout Harry like flames; soon he heard to sickening sound of his own bones breaking and clothes ripping.

When Professor Mason saw what was happen a panic he'd never felt before settled over him. And he knew if he wanted to live, he was going to have to run away from Harry; who's terror filled eyes told him that he had no idea what was even happening.

"Help me! It hurts! I need... hospital wing!" cried Harry as his grip on human thoughts began to be ripped away from his mind. He vaguely saw Professor Mason start running in an unknown direction but Harry was in far to much pain to even keep track of where the man had gone. And soon, Harry was gone and the wolf was in his place.

* * *

Professor Mason made a mad dash into the school, upon finding Dumbledore he whispered, "Code blue." Professor Dumbledore immediately knew what that meant and began getting professors to send all students to their dorms with their windows closed.

"I'm assuming Lupin has gotten away," Snape sneered when he arrived into the staff room. "Who's idea was it to have a werewolf as a professor, Dumbledore?" Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting with McGonagall, Severus and Mason.

Before the headmaster could get up and say something, Professor Mason stood between them and quietly muttered that it wasn't Lupin.

"And I can attest to that as I went out of my way to glance in on Remus when the Code Blue was declared," Dumbledore announced causing concerned looks to appear on the professors' faces.

"So if it's not Lupin, who is it?" McGonagall asked nervously.

"It was Harry Potter. As I left I saw him run into the forest," Mason said nervously. "I couldn't stay and risk getting bit, Dumbledore. The poor thing; he was terrified. Had no clue what was happening or why. Asked to be taken to the hospital wing before I bolted."

Dumbledore nodded and patted Mason on the back.

"When the moon sets, we will put out a small casual search party for him. We have to keep this low key; no other students can find out unless Harry chooses otherwise," Dumbledore said in an authoritative tone. "For now just keep an eye out to make sure Potter doesn't come onto the grounds until morning. I'm going to send an owl down to warn Hagrid," Dumbledore quickly dismissed everyone and went to send the letter.

* * *

When Harry became aware of his surroundings again, he found himself behind Hagrid's house. He was lying in a bush behind Hagrid's and for whatever reason, he was completely naked. He tried to make sense of this but came up blank. Never in his life had he experienced an urge to run naked through the woods. Maybe this was a wizard thing. He saw Hagrid glance out the window and pale slightly.

Before Harry knew it, Hagrid was rushing outside with a large blanket.

"Harry! Blimey, you gave everyone a right good scare, didn't you? Now let's get you inside and to the hospital wing. I imagine your in a bit of pain," Hagrid said gathering Harry in the blanket and scooping him up as though he was light as a feather. The swift movement made Harry's back and neck hurt and if he wasn't so exhausted, he would have said something.

* * *

Lupin made his way into the hospital wing, his joints ached and his back ached and he was looking forward to a long nap and some of Poppy's potions to bring down the pain. He'd dozed off on the floor in his office for an hour or so after he shifted back to human form. But eventually, his the pain in his joints became more bothersome than the exhaustion.

When he stepped into hospital wing he walked into a right interesting commotion. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore were trying to calm down a student. Not only was the student wide awake but completely freaked out.

"Please drink the potion," Madam Pomfrey would prompt.

But the student seemed too freaked out to even be reason with.

"Please Harry, just a sip," Madam Pomfrey said catching Lupin's attention. Lupin looked closer to see that Harry Potter was sitting up in the bed, as far away from the professors and the nurse. His face was covered in tears and his face was terrified. Lupin figured the boy had probably had a violent nightmare but that didn't explain Dumbledore and McGonagall's presence.

Rather than cooperation the eleven-year-old simply dissolved into tears. Lupin knew this was far from normal behaviour from an eleven-year-old. Harry had probably caught something throughout the night. When Madam Pomfrey glanced up and saw Lupin sitting on a bed, she didn't even move from her spot and simply pointed to the potions and went back to her Harry who was now vomiting over the side of his bed. Lupin felt his already iffy stomach give a clench at the sound and smell.

Once Harry had finished projectile vomiting onto the floor, the hysterics started again leaving Lupin worried about his best friends only child. Just how sick was he to bring him to this state.

"He's in shock," Dumbledore muttered. "And I'm sure having a small crowd surrounding him is doing nothing to calm him. So I am going to go and write a letter to Harry's relatives and inform them of... last night's occurrence. Minerva, maybe you can have a word with Lupin while Madam Pomfrey tends to Harry."

McGonagall seemed almost startled by the request but agreed anyway. She gave a gesture for Lupin to follow her into the other room.

"I know you are under some physical distress but this is of a rather urgent and sensitive matter and must be dealt with immediately," she said; her usually stern voice sounded tired and thick. Come to think of it, both professors looked like they didn't sleep at all last night. They both however also looked troubled.

"I'm sure you've noticed Harry's emotional state," McGonagall said. "There was a rather surprising incident last night."

Hundreds of situations rolled through his mind from illness to an attack on Harry's life.

"Is he okay?" Lupin asked first; that was his first concern.

"Yes and no; he will be fine but for right now he's very scared, he's in shock, and the poor thing is exhausted." McGonagall looked almost ready to cry.

From the next room, Lupin could hear that Harry had calmed down some but he was still sobbing.

"McGonagall, what happened?" Lupin asked; whatever was wrong was upsetting McGonagall quite a bit.

"Remus; Potter shifted last night. We've been trying to calm him long enough to tell him that he's a werewolf."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry shifted? Are you sure?" Lupin asked, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Yes and we can get into details later but for now, I was hoping you could help. Talk to him maybe. The poor thing was so worried about getting in trouble or expelled that he asked to go back to his wretched aunt and uncle," McGonagall said making no effort to hide her feelings for the Dursleys. "The boy hasn't a clue what happening and he's freaking out."

Lupin fumbled over to a seat, feeling a headache pushing through.

"Okay, start from the beginning; what happened last night?" Lupin asked, worried by what may have happened last night.

"It wasn't as bad as you'd think. Luckily he'd earned himself detention last night and was being escorted to Hagrid's when it happened. He'd been freaked out and ran into the forest. As a precaution, we still had all students banned from leaving their dorms last night and had Snape and myself keep watch in case he wandered back onto the grounds," McGonagall said, everyone's exhaustion made sense. They'd been up all night on werewolf watch.

"Who knows?" Lupin asked.

"Dumbledore, Professor Mason, Snape and myself," McGonagall said. "We've had some professors ask why the lockdown and we simply said it was a confidential matter. Lupin I didn't just ask to speak with you to tell you about Potter's condition..."

"You want me to talk to him," Lupin concluded.

"You're the best person to do it; you knowledge on the topic is unflappable, you're honest and you have first-hand experience," McGonagall said.

"Harry is my best friends boy; I've known him since he was a baby. I'll talk to him. Would you like me to do it now or later?"

* * *

"Drink the whole thing Potter; good boy," Madam Pomfrey had finally gotten Harry to drink the potion she'd presented to him. Perhaps the pain had finally registered and he knew the potion would help.

"What happened?" Harry asked in a shaky voice. "I don't remember anything."

"I can answer that," Lupin said stepping into the room. Lupin winced slightly when he bent over to pick up a chair but he still dragged it over to Harry's bed and said down. Harry wore a short sleeve shirt which revealed a bite mark on his arm.

"When did you get this?" Lupin asked, wondering how thick he was to have not figured out Harry's condition sooner.

"Over Christmas break," Harry said, his voice still trembling. Lupin sighed and rolled up his pants to reveal an identical scar on his own leg.

"I've got one of those, too," he told Harry, watching as Harry's mind started working. "You were bit by a werewolf."

Somehow Harry managed to pale more than he already had. "Wouldn't that make me a... oh... no! I can't be a werewolf! What about school, my friends?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I was turned before I came here and they were really accommodating. I'm sure Professor Snape had already started brewing the wolfsbane potion for next month, but we'll talk about that later."

"Why can't I remember anything?" Harry asked.

"That's normal. I'd be more surprised if you did," Lupin said. "But Harry, I want to make sure you know that I'm here if you ever need to talk. You're going to notice some changes and my door is open 24/7."

"Alright; you two need rest. Go to sleep," Madam Pomfrey said as she shut the curtains. "You can talk later."

Lupin made his way over to his bed and shut his eyes. But sleep didn't come quickly. His best friend's son was a werewolf. He was now sentenced to a lifetime of monthly transformation, an emotional roller coaster, and Lupin wanted to do everything in his power to stop it but he couldn't. But as hard as telling Harry had been, he shuddered at the idea of telling Sirius. The boy's godfather was not going to be pleased about this.

But as hard as telling Harry had been, he shuddered at the idea of telling Sirius. The boy's godfather was not going to be pleased about this. **(Sirius was never convicted of murder and never sent to Azkaban)**

* * *

Later that evening, Dumbledore came back to the hospital wing with a grave expression.

"Harry, the Dursleys have responded to the letter I sent this morning; they don't feel comfortable with you coming home but not to worry; we will find a place for you to go. We're going to reach out to your godfather," Dumbledore said. "We will tell his that we request his presence at Hogwarts."

Lupin sat up in bed; Sirius, coming to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sirius Black was summoned to Hogwarts, he was confused but he left as soon as he could. As he stepped out of the fireplace at Hogwarts, the flashbacks began. All of the good times at Hogwarts with James, Remus and the traitor Peter. He was in Professor Dumbledore's office; the first face he spotted was..

"Remus! What are you doing here? Don't tell me they summoned you, too? Whatever it is; we didn't do it!" He said pulling his best friend into a hug.

"Actually, I work here now. I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Remus explained happily hugging his friend back.

"Ah, Sirius, thank you for coming on such short notice! You remember your godson Harry?" Dumbledore asked pointing to a mini version of James. The only difference between him and his father was he had Lily's green eyes. But much to his surprise Harry looked a little bit pale and shaken. Was Harry frightened of him?

"Harry, no need to fear. I'm your godfather!" Sirius announced receiving a confused look from everyone in the room.

"I'm not scared of you," Harry said, even though several hours had passed since he found out he was a werewolf, he was still quite tired and a little bit dizzy.

"Harry's condition is part of the reason you've been summoned here today," Dumbledore said gesturing everyone to take a seat. They noticed a large bowl of lemon drops sitting on his desk and Harry, starting to feel peckish for the first time all day, happily took a handful and sat down between his teacher and his godfather. His godfather put his hand on Harry's forehead and frowned at Dumbledore.

"You're aware Harry has a fever, correct?"

"Yes, Sirius; I am well aware of Harry's condition. More so than you at this very moment. The reason you've been summoned here is because we've discovered last night that Harry is a werewolf," Dumbledore said, pausing for a second to let his words sink in. Just like everyone this morning, Sirius' face looked stunned and sad but he quickly tried to cover up the expression.

"Last night? But, last night was the full moon? Has someone been hurt?" Sirius asked.

"No; nothing like that. It's just upon notifying the Dursleys, they have decided that they want Harry to reside elsewhere," Dumbledore said. Harry found it amusing how Dumbledore praised it. He wasn't asked to reside elsewhere; he was kicked out and he knew the Dursleys were thrilled to have a reason to do it. "As his godfather, that leaves you as legal guardian to Harry Potter; do you accept this role?"

Sirius didn't even hesitate before accepting and smiling at his godson who was starting to look faintly green but he still managed a smile in Sirius' direction.

"May I be excused for a moment?" Harry said before quickly dashing out of the room.

"I'll go check on Harry," Dumbledore said, quickly walking after the boy. "There isn't a bathroom for a while away and..."

"That was a new carpet!" a female voice suddenly cried in the distance.

Sirius looked over to Lupin and began rubbing his temples.

"How exactly did Harry get infected?" Sirius asked, not wanting to accuse his friend but not wanted to ignore the possibility either.

Lupin shook his head and frowned. "I'm not 100% but he says it happened over Christmas break. Last night none of us even knew he was going to turn; including Harry himself. The only good thing about that night was Harry was outside when it happened and ran off into the forest. But they wound up putting the school under lockdown until the moonset and then Harry was found right behind Hagrid's cottage... There are so many ways last night could have become a disaster and I am so glad it didn't."

"Oh Damn! Does anyone know?" Sirius asked.

"Just Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Professor Mason. Hagrid knows too but only because Harry was extremely close to his house when he turned. Aside from that, it's on a need to know basis," Lupin said, relieved that Harry had been outside when he turned. He shuddered when he thought of the potential blood bath if he'd been in his dorm. It also meant no witnesses.

"Snape? Why Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we can't exactly ask him to make a second wolfsbane potion without explaining why. Especially considering how expensive it is to make. And Harry's got potions on the night of the next full moon," Lupin said laughing.

Sirius nodded; he understood but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"This kid is eleven years old and has already destroyed the most powerful source of evil the world had ever known and now a werewolf bite? What next? Vampires?" Sirius joked.

Dumbledore came back into the room looking flustered and out of breath.

"I've escorted Harry back to the hospital wing," Dumbledore informed. "Remus, he wishes to speak with you later. He's got some questions."

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. I feel terrible for him. That first transformation is always the worst and afterwards is a nightmare. I hate that he has to go through this but all I can really do is be supportive," Lupin whispered quietly.

"That's enough, Remus. Sometimes a supportive hand makes all the difference in the world."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sirius found Harry sitting in the hospital wing, sipping a glass of water. To his side sat a bucket.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't want me to get sick on the floor again," Harry explained pointing to the bucket.

"You're going to love staying with me, Harry. I'm going to set up a bedroom for you and just tell me if you don't like it and I'll fix it in a flash," Sirius said, getting more excited by the minute. By the end of the term, he was going to be bouncing off the walls.

"Planning to spoil the boy already, Sirius?" Lupin laughed.

"Don't worry, Sirius. Anything is better than the cupboard the Dursley's made me sleep in," Harry said laughing; but the grown men found absolutely no humor in that sentence at all.

"Cupboard? They made you sleep in a cupboard?" Sirius asked angrily. "Tell me, what was life like at the Dursleys?" Lupin sat down to listen as well because he had been wondering the same thing since he met Harry.

"Petunia would wake me in the morning so I could start breakfast. After I was done making breakfast, I washed the dishes and if I did a good job I got the leftovers. Then I'd go to school and come home. That's when I'd make supper, do the dishes and go to bed. Sometimes I'd get locked in the closet if I was bad for a few days at a time. That was fine since Dudley and his friends couldn't pound on me," Harry said quickly.

After Harry was escorted into the Gryffindor common room, Lupin pulled Sirius aside.

"Sirius, we're going to visit the Dursley's but first we need to visit the Weasley Twins."

* * *

Vernon and Petunia were awakened when Dudley threw their bedroom door open to reveal his hair had been turned purple and his skin was flashing between green and yellow. Vernon let out a quick wail as he realized his own skin was flashing blue and red. Petunia's skin wasn't flashing as much as it was simply glowing but her hair, however, was six ugly shades of green and blue.

"Make it stop! Now!" Dudley demanded and as he stomped his feet down the stairs.

When they reached the last step, the Dursleys found themselves submerged in some kind of yellow liquid, followed by white and yellow feathers. Petunia and Veron found themselves receiving fists and feet to their backs as Dudley went into a full meltdown.

"Make it stop! Now!" Dudley wailed again. Then to Dudley's surprise, his father stood up and grabbed Dudley by the front of his feather-covered shirt and looked straight into his eyes.

"Listen, you ungrateful brat! This is the last straw! You are spoiled, have no regard for others and think the world will bow down to you for the rest of your life. Reality check, they won't and you are hereby grounded until further notice. Now clean up this bloody mess and go to your room!"

Dudley, who was not used to being spoken to in such a manner, stomped over to the cupboard under the stairs to retrieve a mop and bucket. When he opened the closet, an endless river of mice began streaming from the cupboard. Dudley screamed and hollered as the mice rolled over his feet and his ankles and soon the Durselys screams could be heard all through Privet Drive.

In the back of the Dursleys house, Sirius and Remus gave each other a high five before apparating back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted throwing her arms around Harry. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick! You look pale, are you alright?" Ron stood behind Hermione and nodded.

"Yeah, you look like hell," Ron said.

"I'm sorry; I've been in the hospital wing. I'm still not feeling 100% but I'm feeling well enough to return," Harry said, the last part being true.

"I think you should go upstairs to bed," Hermione said. Harry nodded and began stumbling up the stairs. He soon felt a hand under his arm, Harry turned around to find Ron helping him up the stairs before he could fall.

"We just hated that you disappeared during the lockdown. We didn't know what happened to you," Ron explained on the way upstairs. "What happened anyway?"

"Let's put it this way; I spent a lot of time familiarizing myself with the Madam Pomfrey's vomit buckets."

That was all Harry needed to say and no further questions were asked. By the time Harry woke up the following morning, he felt much better. Harry found himself starving; probably because he'd thrown up everything he'd eaten recently. In the Great Hall, he saw Lupin sitting with the other teachers eating. He knew he'd be able to speak to him in class later because now that he was feeling better; his mind was exploding with questions and Harry needed answers.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry found himself unable to pay attention well in class and Lupin didn't even try to force him to pay attention, knowing the boy had a lot on his mind. Snape had even been sympathetic to an extent... which almost alarmed Harry more than his transformation. By then end of class, Harry had made an effort to focus but his mind was so full of questions that he simply couldn't.

"Harry, a word please?" Lupin asked. "I'd like a word about your performance today."

Malfoy gave a loud chuckle upon hearing this as he left the classroom.

"Ignore that git... Better yet, cough in his face. If we're lucky, you'll still be contagious and he'll catch whatever bug you caught," Ron said laughing. Harry laughed but he was pretty sure Malfoy couldn't catch his "bug" that easily.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder before following Ron out of the room.

"Harry; how are you doing today? You look better," Lupin said.

Harry nodded, he was keeping food down once again and the rooms were no longer spinning when he stood. He sat down on Lupin's couch and realized the couch smelled really strongly of Lupin; the whole room did. His senses had magnified recently and he was hearing and smelling things that he couldn't before. It was overwhelming; the great hall at breakfast and lunch had been an overwhelming experience with so many smells and so many loud voices. He wondered how many of the older classmates were aware of their own body odors.

His senses had magnified recently and he was hearing and smelling things that he couldn't before. It was overwhelming; the great hall at breakfast and lunch had been an overwhelming experience with so many smells and so many loud voices. He wondered how many of the older classmates were aware of their own body odors.

It was overwhelming; the great hall at breakfast and lunch had been an overwhelming experience with so many smells and so many loud voices. He wondered how many of the older classmates were aware of their own body odors.

"I'm okay; just... overwhelmed I guess. Everything is so loud today and everything smells so strong!" Harry muttered, his head mildly aching. "Is that normal?"

"Oh yes; it's normal and it'll unfortunately get more intense as the full moon approaches. It took me a while to get used to it but I'll do what I can to make it easier for you and Sirius will do everything he can, too."

Harry groaned and fell back against the couch.

"I can't remember _anything_ when I... There was pain and next thing I knew I was naked behind Hagrid's," Harry whispered, his face flushing as he remembered that morning.

Lupin frowned for a second. He had known Harry winded up at Hagrid's but he still trembled at how many ways last night could have turned into a tragedy. Harry could have easily bitten or killed someone and the poor kid wasn't aware what could have happened.

"That's normal, Harry. When the wolf takes over, your human mind tends to go blank. I take a potion that allows me to shift and keep my human mind. You'll be getting it before the next full moon. You'll find the shift less painful and you'll get to keep your human mind intact; mainly so you won't hurt anyone. For next month, we'll head down to the shrieking shack until we see how the potion effects you. If you're anything like me, we'll shift in my office and just take it easy until the moon goes down."

"Hurt anyone? I wouldn't hurt anyone," Harry whispered.

" _You_ wouldn't but when you shift, you aren't in control and without the potion, you are volatile, aggressive and unpredictable; it's not just you," Lupin said. "But I promise you; I will not let you hurt anyone."

Harry let the words register and he began to really worry about what had happened on the night of the full moon; had he hurt anyone? Harry didn't like the idea that he had the potential to hurt or kill anyone. The thought was unnerving and very frightening. It sent chills down Harry's spine; but now he understood why the Dursleys didn't want him near the house.

"And I'll be able to stay here..."

"Yes, Harry. I was turned before I came here and they dealt with me... Without the wolfsbane potion!" Lupin said.

Harry stared at Lupin for a second before a sense of relief washed over him and he felt like he could handle this; maybe this wasn't the absolute worst thing that could have happened to him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ugh! This is disgusting!" Harry exclaimed two weeks later as he forced down a vial of wolfsbane potion. His stomach clenched and threatened to return the potion to the floor but Harry was able to keep it down. "How do you drink this!"

Lupin shrugged and tipped back his head and poured the potion down his throat within a second.

"It helps if you do it quickly," he replied. "Don't worry, you'll be taking it all week; you'll figure it out."

Harry groaned and put the vial on Lupin's desk. He sat down and started picking at some lint on his pants. He still had a lot of questions and worries but wasn't sure how to ask them.

"What will happen next Friday? My friends are going to notice when I don't come to bed that night," Harry said frowning.

Lupin sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of chocolate from his desk. He started breaking it into pieces and passed a few over to Harry to help get the taste of the potion out of his mouth. Harry gratefully accepted the chocolate and began chewing carefully on it.

"We'll be going to the shrieking shack and once I see how the potion works, we might just go running; I ordinarily go to sleep but I'm not expecting you to be the napping type," Lupin said with a small laugh. Harry frowned; as much as he wanted to enjoy Lupin's attempt at a joke, he was still nervous because now he knew what was going to happen. Instead of laughing, Harry frowned and stared at his hands; deep in thought.

"Professor, you said that the potion could make it so we don't hurt anyone. Does that mean I could have hurt someone last time?" Harry asked nervously. He had been with Professor Mason when he turned and had winded up behind Hagrid's hut. Harry remembered the look on Professor Mason's face as he ran away. For a second Harry wondered what would have happened if Professor Mason hadn't been fast enough to get away or if Hagrid had have decided to go outside.

Harry remembered the look on Professor Mason's face as he ran away. For a second Harry wondered what would have happened if Professor Mason hadn't been fast enough to get away or if Hagrid had have decided to go outside. After all, Harry had been the reason the whole school had gone on lockdown. Lupin frowned; not really wanting to tell an eleven-year-old how many lives could have been put at risk by his hands. But at the same time, Harry had to know; it was important Harry know how serious his situation could potentially be.

Lupin frowned; not really wanting to tell an eleven-year-old how many lives could have been put at risk by his hands. But at the same time, Harry had to know; it was important Harry know how serious his situation could potentially be if he wasn't careful. But Lupin knew he'd blame himself for last time; even though it was completely out of his control.

"Harry, yes, you could have. When you turn and the wolf takes over, it lashes out on anyone to cross its path;" Lupin said honestly. It wasn't the answer Harry wanted to hear but it was the answer he knew he needed to hear.

"Don't worry Harry; I went to school here and nothing bad happened. If you are careful, you should have nothing to worry about," Lupin said when he saw Harry's face fill with worry and apprehension. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of my condition and it tore me apart... It was your mother who figured it out and eventually so did your father and Sirius. That being said, Dumbledore and I have decided if you wish, you may tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley of your condition because they will no doubt figure it out for themselves."

"What if they don't take it well?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't want to be rejected by his friends over something wasn't within his control. Though he was happy to never have to return to the Dursleys, he actually cared what his friends thought of him.

"Harry, even if they react indifferently or even negatively in the beginning, you must realize people tend to lash out or shut down when faced with new situations. If they don't have positive reactions immediately, give them space and time to process," Lupin said honestly. "Just be honest and answer their questions honestly. I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione was already on the path to figuring it out as we speak."

He had seen Hermione looking up books on werewolves just a few nights ago and considering how bright she was; Lupin was not at all suprised.

 **Next chapter, Ron and Hermione will be brought in on Harry's secret.**


End file.
